Kingdom Hearts:Empty Melodies-The 15th member
by TomboyJessie13
Summary: The first Organization XIII Returns, but they don't want to bother with Sora and his friends so they decided to leave them alone and go about their business...for now,soon enough Xemnas set his eyes on a 17-year-old nobody who he finds a perfect edition to the Organization, how will the New member adjust to "his" new surroundings? We'll find out.
1. The Meeting

Hello Everyone TomboyJessie13 here,This fanfic is based on my favorite Videogame series Kingdom Hearts, I'll be writing a series of stories from it called Empty Melodies featuring Sora my OC (Or in your case:Mary sues/Gary stus)Neashi Tamiki/Shenxai as the main characters. If you don't like it then don't read it and say "Haters gonna hate",if your interested then enjoy.

WARNING:MAY CONTAIN LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, VIOLENCE, AND OCS!

_"Neashi,Dinner!"_

_"Coming!"_

_CRASH!_

_"What the..who broke my windoAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"_

_"...Dad? Are you Ok?...Dad..NOOO! DAD WAKE UP WAKE UP!...What is AGH! GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!"_

**~ONE YEAR LATER~**

In Twilight Town,stood a young figure about age 17 named Neashi,"his" bright green hair was short and spunky with bangs swept to the left side of "his" face,"his" eyes were a nice shade of Aruba(Dark teal) that matched the sneakers"he's" wearing, "he" wore a pair of black cargo shorts and a gray zipup hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, and "he" wore six ear Piercings, three on each ear.

"He" stared blankly at the kids walking out of school in the late afternoon, "he" find it quite peaceful but..."he's" used to this town being rowdy because of affairs that took place, all revolving around a group of people wearing black,Neashi hid from them as they slay the creatures in black called heartless,the same ones that took "his" life away,surprisingly he remembered that because he had suffered amnesia for a whole year without any recollection of "his" past, "his" friends and family, and "his" home world.

"He" walked back into "his" apartment complex when those heartless came out of nowhere,but Neashi didn't flinch, "he" just smiled and shot a spark of magic from his hand,sending the heartless flying until they hit the ground and burst into nothing but hearts. "He" went to apartment and sat on the couch, drinking soda and reading a manga or two.

Neashi then saw something in the bedroom, it was a white creature with no eyes and a zipper for a mouth,"he" would attack it but it was in affiliations with the people and black and "him", he too was a person who had lost his heart like the people in black. Neashi just scooted towards it and patted it .

"Hey" "he "started, "is there something you need?". "Yes"it said, "come with me.", "to where?...hey,wait!" "He" yelled when the Dusk flew out the ran out the apartment to catch the thing that flew out only to bump into the leader of the Twilight Town disciplinary committee, Seifer. He yelled:"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING CHICKEN WUSS!" "Sorry man" Neashi replied "but I have to go" "where to the hospital? 'Cause that's where you be going" Seifer sneered while popping his knuckles. "Your gonna get it now,ya know?" His lacky Rai said, Fuu only replied: "Prepare yourself".

Neashi can't take the beating now, "he" has to fallow that Dusk to the woods "I can't take that heat from you guys now" said Neashi, "maybe some other time, bye" with that said "he" went under Seifer's legs, flipped him the bird and ran into the woods with Seifer yelling:"GET BACK HERE YOU JERK!' He ran after "him" only to be blocked by an unknown barricade on the hole, Neashi let out a victorious laugh as "he" chased the Dusk to the mansion, he stood in front of it panting.

"He" looked for the Dusk but it was nowhere to be found,Neashi can only assume that it led "him" for a reason,but why?

"Why did it lead me here?" He questioned himself when..."why to meet you of course." An unknown Voice anserwed scaring the living day lights out of him, "he" turned around and saw a tall man in front of him, he was wearing a black cloak just like others "he" seen.

"Sorry to startle you", the man said with a booming voice,"I had been aware of your existence for a while now, you have only learned magic but I may help you enhance your skills "boy"." Neashi just asked:"...who are you?" "My real name is of no importance" he said while removing his hood,showing his tan skin, Orange eyes and Silver hair fanning in the breeze "but you may call me Xemnas, The Superior of the In between".

"... So your their leader?' Neashi asked, Xemnas answered with a chuckle "Indeed I am, it seems your knowledge had gave you a chance to become one of us,if you join Organization XIII, you can regain what your looking for." Neashi touched "his" own chest and replied: "those things that come out of those black creatures?" "Indeed," Xemnas answered "will you join?"

There was silence between them before Neashi answered:"yes...I will." Xemnas then raised his hand and summoned "his" name written in silver as the superior said:"wise chose,Number XV."With that said,"his" name starts to swirl around "him" for a few seconds until Xemnas stopped it with the letter X, "his" name was changed from silver to gold, from Neashi to Shenxai.

"Shenxai?" Was what came out of Nea-I mean Shenxai' mouth. "That is right," said Xemnas "the new you." He then opened a corridor of darkness with his arm and said:"Come,let us meet your new friends".Shenxai didn't know what to say,but "he" just fallowed "his" new boss into the darkness,once he steps out the other end,"his" new life will begin.

End

I hope you like what I wrote,see ya in chapter 2.


	2. The Organization

Hello Everyone TomboyJessie13 here, sorry it took so long, I was procrastinating and the signal on my tablet keeps disappearing, erasing half my work but finally I got chapter 2 done, I hope you enjoy what I wrote.

In the gray area, there was a piece of paper taped on the window that reads:"Today's a special meeting, don't be late or suffer.-Xemnas". Soon the members took notice, though they're' not looking forward to today's meeting they still attended because of orders.

"Hey Axel," a young member named Roxas spoke as they walked to the round room "What's the meeting supposed to be about?" Axel only replied:"I don't know, something about a new member I guess, that's the only thing I got out of Saïx in this hell hole."

Soon the members were present in the room when suddenly...*POOOOOOOOOOOT!* two of the members(Demyx and Larxene respectfully) placed a Whoopi cushion on Axel's chair which once sat on it makes a fart sound. "What the hell?" Axel said while getting the cushion out of his buttocks and glared at Demyx and Larxene for what he found "...really guys, REALLY? This this joke is older than both my mother and Vexen combined."

"HEY! I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE!" Vexen yelled at Axel as the two laughed their fool heads off."Your stupidity never ceased to amuse me." Larxene chimed as Demyx fell out of his chair almost busting a bone in his body crying "OW!" "Now that's funny" Larxene replied, Saïx then came into the room saying:"Stop humiliating Axel..." Axel was thank his former friend when He continued with a sadistic smrik "Let me do the humiliating on him." "Wow, you just burned your last friend in this room wolf man" Axel said with a sneer.

"ENOUGH" the members turned their attention to their superior,Xemnas sat on the highest chair in the Organization and looked at all of his subordinates for any missing members,non are late so he starts:"glad you can all make it, today I have a "special" treat for you all, I..."

Demyx:"Is it a day off?"

Marluxia:"My roses have arrived?"

Vexen:"Was my presentation good?"

Luxord:"Are we getting a new "playmate"?"

Xemnas being irritated by the Disruptions replied:"(to Demyx) No,(to Marluxia)No,(to Vexen)yours is interesting, (to Luxord) yes we are getting a new "playmate"."Demyx only said "shit" to the answer of not getting a day off. The superior continued:" that is my "special" treat to you all, we now have 15 members in are fold...step forth number XV."

As he finished, a hooded figure came on the platform, all eyes drawn to the 15th member as "he" looked up at them with "his" hidden Aruba(dark teal) eyes as Xemnas said:"Shenxai, the Wondering Artist".Shenxai looked around till caught on to Roxas and Xion who sat on the same chair together, "Roxas" was the next thing Shexai said to "him"self, sometime back while Roxas was on a solo mission he came across Shenxai but as Neashi and the two got along fine.

"Number XV...NUMBER XV!" Shenxai snapped back into reality when "he" heard Saïx calling "his" number, "he" asked "yes sir?" "There's no need for you to stay here," said Saïx "Return to your room until dinner time." "You mean my apartment room?" ..."No"

Then Saïx whistles for someone to come over, out of a corridor came Demyx. "Yes sir?" He questioned, "Number XV has no bedroom,"Saïx started," I suggest you take him there Demyx." Then he wrapped out of the Round Room. Demyx started "Heya new guy", "It's Shenxai and nice to meet you Dem...yx, is it?" Shenxai replied.

They walked down the hallway with bedroom doors and found one with the Roman numeral meaning 15, Roxas came out of the bedroom and greeted the two Nobodies"(to Demx) Hi Dem, (to Shenxai) Congrats Neashi, I never thought you been chosen to be our new member." "You know him?" Demyx questioned while Shenxai replied:"long story short, I bumped into him on a rainy day, he's a nice kid. But how did you know it was me? I'm wearing a hood.

"Easy" Roxas said while pointing at the bedroom, Shenxai popped "his" head through the door and saw "his" bedroom stuff in perfect order, Shenxai then replied:"HOW THE HELL DID MY BEDROOM GET HERE?!", "Xemnas ordered the Dusk to move your stuff while your at the mansion." Roxas answered. "Didn't' see that coming huh?" Says Demyx, Shenxai only said: "Cool" entered the bedroom and said this "I'm gonna hit the hay till dinner time so I'll be in my chambers KK?" "K." Is what Demyx and Roxas Said next.

Shenxai shuts the door and plops on the bed that had a virtical pattern going green, Forest green, blue, and white. "He" looked around "his" new room with all of " his" old stuff from "his" old apartment, game posters (respectively based on legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time.) Anime posters, books and mangas stacked neatly on "his" desk, art supplies(not called the wondering Artist for nothing) and a game station with two controllers and a couple of games next to it."he" laid on "his" bed until a dreamless sleep took "him".

An hour later, Axel was looking at the sleeping Nobody before him."Hey, Sleeping Beauty." "ZZZZZZZ" "get up newbie." "ZZZZZZZ...AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Shenxai was pushed off of "his" bed by Axel, "What happen are we under attack?" Shenxai asked Axel,"nope" he said "I came here to tell it's time to nom on food." "Oh right." They tool the corridor of darkness which led them to the dining room.

"Ah number XV," Xemnas said sitting at the head of the table, "I thought you may not make it." Shenxai answered:"well this guy got me out of bed." The names Axel," he said while pointing at himself,"got it memorized?" "Axel,right."

"He" then took his seat next to Xemnas only to be suprised by Xaldin," HEY!" he said,"THAT'S MY SEAT!" "Oops, sorry" Shenxai said while moving to the seat next to Roxas, "I guess the members here aren't nice aren't they Rox", "Well some of them are nice, others you better watch out for," Roxas said," believe me." Shenxai said to "him"self with a small Chuckle "good job Shen, you landed yourself in hell."

END

I hope you like it so far, this is all I can do until chapter 3 comes out, I won't be seeing you later yo, bye.:-)


	3. The Incident

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, again I have procrastinated but I'm in too good of mood because someone liked my story so here's chapter 3 of my KH/OC fanfic, ENJOY!

It was morning in The Castle That Never Was,Shenxai was sleeping in "his" bed,having one of "his" food dreams:"mmmm...Burgers...Cheeseburgers...BACON DOUBLE CHEESEBURGERS!...I...want...Burger...mmmm."As "he" finished, Shenxai starts noming the blankets "he's" sleeping in but woke up when "he" tasted it. "Pfft, Yuck!" "He" yelled! "Man, I was having good dream about food." With complaint out-of-the-way "he" grabbed "his" bath robe and starts walking to the bathroom

Lucky for "him" despite suffering amnesia for a whole year "he" knew where the showers were otherwise "he'll" stink for days. Shenxai walked down the halls until "he" found the bathroom,when..."HEY!" Shenxai was stopped by Larxene,the 12th member of the Organization, she's the meanest and nastiest Nobody in the fold, "Just what in the world of nothingness do you think your doing?" She questioned with poison in her voice, Shenxai answered:"I'm gonna take a shower, why is the water cold or something?" "No, just wondering why your heading for the (ladies)room?" Pointing at the door with a picture of a woman on it.

"OH!" Shenxai chuckled "he he he, I am so sorry, I must have not read the sign he he he ." "Uh huh" Larxene sneered "it looked to me you were planning to go in there you little pervert...unless." "No no I'm not planning in there Miss, so let me get to my shower now." Shenxai replied as "he" entered in the men's room. "*sighs* that was close." "He" said to "himself". Axel came to the men's room to take a shower when he saw Larxene asking "whats up Larxene?" Larxene Answered:"it's Shenxai." "What about him?" "He's acting weird, first he tried getting in the women's shower room." "It was probably an accident, he's new here." "That's the thing,to me it looked like he was planning to go in there." "Calm down Larxy, geez your acting like a different person when it comes to dudes."

Axel then went in to the bathroom when Larxene said:" look in his stall just to be sure." Axel asked:"why should I do that?" "Because both of you guys are in the men's room and I, a woman am not allowed in there." "I'll get that memorized.", inside the shower room was all steamy and misty, he came across Shenxai's clothes, he would see what Shenxai was hiding in those clothes but choose not to because "he'll" see the difference. So in the shower stall,"Hey." He startled Shenxai,"Yes,is this Axel?" "The one and only,is there soap on your end?" Shenxai just lifted "his" arm and passed the soap to him. "Right here." "Thanks." Axel got a little curious since He remembered what Larxene told him.

He stood on his tippy toes to see "him" but the mist is covering "his" body,so he decides to do like Xigbar by using a corridour, he quitely peeked out to see "him", but before he could react, Shenxai turned around and their noses touched each other, Shenxai screamed and smacked his face"YOU BASTERD GET OUT OF MY STALL!"Shenxai yelled as Axel escaped. "Anything Al?"Larxene asked, Axel only answered:" Nope, I got caught and slapped in the face." "Your useless."

Later, Shenxai wearing "his" hood up walked into the gray area and saw Demyx,Xigbar, and Luxord sitting by a table playing cards and a plastic cup."I bet you don't know how to do the cup song." Xigbar said cockishly,Demyx barked:"I'm a musician, I can do the cup song you jerk." Luxord messing with his cards said:" Demyx can prove it Xigbar, just give him a chance.

Demyx took the cup and started doing the cup song melody while singing:(Sorry everyone, but due to the "copyrighting the lyrics" warning on this site, I'm not risking losing my account because of this catchy masterpiece, i'm so sorry).

Demyx finished and threw the cup at Xigbar almost hitting his head yelling:"NAILED IT BITCH!" "Pfft, you got lucky kid." Xigbar said when at the corner of his eye saw Shenxai"'Sup Shen,come sit with us." "OK?" Shenxai bluntly said as "he" sat near Demyx"So you guys messing around or something?" "Yeah just until we get our missions,you on the other hand don't get any work until further notice 'cause your new." "Yeah". Considering the fact that Shenxai had only learned magic, "he" needs more practice as Xemnas claims "he" does.

Axel came the gray area,snuck past Shenxai hoping "he" doesn't see him, unfortunately "he" did,Shenxai got up and walked to Axel saying:"Hey you, I want to talk to you." "Shit"Axel said. Xigbar curious of what they're saying, he hid behind the coach and eavesdropped on continued:" Why were in my shower stall?" "Well you see,this Larxene chick was suspicious about you being weird and all..." "and you listen to her?" "Maybe." "Did you see anything?" "What?" "DID YOU SEE ANYTHING?" "No I haven't." "You sure?" "Yes I'm sure." "...OK, but I'm keeping an eye on you and the other peepers her in this godforsaken castle."

After left Shenxai's company, Xigbar still sitting behind the coach started to think and plot on something." Hmmm...Me thinks there's some spying to do." He said to himself, smirking devilishly. He then faded into the darkness to start his own mission. Meanwhile Shenxai was playing "Portal 2" on "his" game station with Demyx in Co-op mode."Which color am I?" Demyx asked,Shenxai answered:" Your the Orange,tall one and I'm the Blue short one." "K." The two were having a good time with each other, solving puzzles and busting each others chops. "Just do it." Shenxai said while Demyx replied:" I don't think so."Just do it you wimp!" "Fine." Demyx shot a portal on the ceiling and under his feet and started to fall through the same portal in high speed.

"Yeeeeeaaaaah, falling through time and space."Shenxai said sassyly when the TV turned off." Oh come what the He...oh, hi Saïx." "He" drew back "his" voice when Saïx came in and unpluged Shenxai's game station." Good that you didn't insult your superiors," Saīx said emotionlessly"Demyx, i got your ready, don't dissapoint me." "*groan* again?" Demyx complained"uh i mean...Oh what fun." "That's what i thought you said...You." "Me?" Shenxai asked,Saïx answered:"Yes you,We have something for you to do before you get your missions." "Oh great."

End Chapter

I finished this at three in the morning, I give credit to the "Two Best Friends/Sisters" videos for the "Portal 2" gameplay near the end. Anyways I'm heading for bed,I'll make Chapter 4 soon so stay tune,oh and I will also take requests for A Anime/Manga and/or Game fabrics if you like(but only the games,anime's,and mangas I know thank you.)

See ya:-) .


	4. The Truth

Hello Everyone TomboyJessie13 here,i was suffering a major mental block so that's why it took so long but here we have Chapter 4 yo, and if you haven't figured out why I keep putting quotations on "he" and "his" on Shenxai, don't think I'm gonna reveal it to you just yet, your just gonna have to keep reading. Anyways,ENJOY!

The Empty Haall of Melodies, a place where members come to train,Xemnas was waiting for Shenxai's arrival when..."It seems that you have returned from the Darkness my friend." A voice asked behind him,Xemnas asked:"And what brings you back to my castle,Maleficent?" That's right everyone, Maleficent,the mistress of all evil is back,she's been trying to get her hands on Kingdom Hearts since day 1, sometime back she tried getting the castle that never was while at the same time there was a Heartless infestation in the said castle(does anyone recognized that problem in Kingdom Hearts 2?).

"Nothing much your Highness, I just want to get in touch with an old rival of mine"Maleficent said in a dark yet lovely tone in her voice,Xemnas replied bluntly:"I was not excepting a visit from you nor do I want you near my comrades, and if your thinking of taking my castle you can forget about it." "Now why would I do that?" "The place was infested with Heartless that's one thing." "Let me remind you that it was the poor remains of your prized Kingdom Hearts that drew them." She pointed at the window where the great Kingdom Hearts with a big-gaping heart shape hole in it"No need to remind me." Xemnas said coldly, feeling an anime sweat drop on his head.

Just then a large LARGE figure came into the castle shaking up the room a bit and said:"Uh Maleficent." "What is it now Captain Pete?"She asked coldly."Them Heartless are going out of control in your castle again." Xemnas started letting out a dark laugh at her hopeless situation while he received her death stare. "Well go back and fix it you fat oaf!" "Kaze said he's taking care of everything."Xemnas then stopped laughing when he heard Kaze's name."Kaze Montegue?" Xemnas asked "Your apprentice? I thought he was dead." He had thought that the 16 year-old human was dead because of The 4000 Heartless War that took place in Radiant Garden months earlier.

"Well you thought wrong my friend" Maleficent corrected "Now if you excuse me I'm gonna take care of my little dilemma, and return with a Heartless army more obedient than your worthless Nobodies." After she and Pete left,Xemnas was left puffing in anger when..."whose the fat guy and the broad with a walking stick?" Shenxai watched the whole thing after "he" and Saïx arrived but stood back for its inappropriate to interrupt during a said in disbelief:"Really Shenxai,REALLY?" "What? She called the Nobodies worthless and you needed someone to back you up y'know?" "That I can handle myself young man but in the meantime, let's get started." "On what may I ask?" "Your training for your future missions, you only learned fire magic which is good but you can't just rely on magic forever now can you?" "No." "Good."

On the platform in the Empty hall of Melodies,Zexion and his strong colleague Lexaeus are ready to train Shenxai to become a member of Organization XIII,They have a pile of fake weapons laid out hoping that one of them will be the ideal match for "him". however all the weapons never made the cut.

Keyblade-a rare weapon that are picky about their owners, so they scrap that.

Guns-too loud, and it takes a lot of loading, even arrow guns are too dangerous to handle, Shenxai almost shot Saïx in the head because they accidentally have a real gun.

Swords-some are too big and heavy, others small and weak, they also can't risk Shenxai accidentally killing "himself".

Knives-Larxene owns them, plus that will also risk Shenxai hurting "himself" by accidentally sitting on them or handling them wrong, and he only tosses them at a short distance.

Staff-"he" knows magic already by hand, SERIOUSLY!WHAT THE HELL?

Shield-not enough offence,too much defence,Shenxai's not a coward.

Books-too much dictionary words, less time to attack.

Scythes-WAY TOO DANGEROUS, LET AN EXPERT USE THEM.(like Marluxia).

Dynamite-Too extreme and cliché

Master sword-COPYRIGHT DAMN IT!

Music instrument-Only sings,can't play instruments,plus Demyx would be jealous.

Xemnas face palmed at the display that happened, all the weapons don't fit Shenxai well, and "he" can't rely on magic and hand to hand combat forever, but they have a long way to go before "he" receives "his" came to the Lances and halberds to see if Shenxai's a dragoon type fighter when "he" said:"those bad boys look cool,i used to use a broom for practice." "That's good enough to know sooner," Zexion said ,Shenxai replied:"Well sorry but you never said anything about it." "My apologies,now we have to see if it's the right fit." Zexion summoned a fake Guan dao styled halberd and gave it to Shenxai.

"Once you mastered the fake halberd without fail," Zexion said "You can practice with a real one with an element of your own." "K" Shenxai said,"he" stood his ground with the Guan duo in "his" hands, "he" did a few tricks that were flawless compared to the other weapons "he" used, not getting hit by the fake blade part of the weapon, the ideal match was decided,the halberd will be Shenxai's weapon."Excellent we found a match" Zexion said "now let's test out the real thing, try summoning your weapon Shenxai."

"I don't know how." Was what Shenxai said. "Relax" Lexaeus finally spoke."let the darkness flow through your gains,and imagine the weapon in your hand." "Right." Shenxai then closed "his" eyes and imagined the Guan dao halberd in "his" hand, he felt something forming in "his" hand. "He" looked in his hand to find a normal green halberd with authentic details on it, having a gold and bronze round shaped hilt of the blade, a black leather handle on the bottom with a gold knob on it, and the blade was in the shape of the Nobodies symbol. "Cooooool" Shenxai awed.

"What a interesting shape." Zexion said "now it's time to put you to the test." "Huh?" Says Shenxai "what teaaaaAAAAAAA!" Before he got the answers, a bunch of Vexen replicas appeared out of nowhere, repeatedly chanting:"SCIENCE SCIENCE SCIENCE." and started to clog up the platform which was protected by a forcefield so no one would fall off and and Lexaeus knew well why it happen except for poor Shenxai whose being crushed and stepped on by the replicas."WHAT THE IS THIS SHIT?!"Saïx yelled in anger. "SORRY SORRY SORRY!"Vexen came and opened a corridor which vacuumed the clones out of the room. Leaving Lexaeus standing holding Zexion and Shenxai in his arms,covered in foot prints.

"Again Vexen?" Lexaeus said letting go of the two Nobodies. "Well I'm sorry Number V," Vexen said sarcastically "but the chamber door holding the replicas broke, but what the new member?" "My life was flashing before my eyes" Shenxai said shaking "and it looked like an old man's butt." Zexion laughed when "he" said that,"Well." Vexen scoffed as he walked away."I have the right mind of obliterating those replicas Xemnas." Said said summoning his claymore."Someday my friend, but not today."Xemnas said patting his right hand man's back. "Now that's what I call a show dude." The two superiors turned to see their second-in-command Xigbar standing with a telescope in his hands.

"Where did you come from?" Xemnas said, Xigbar answered:"The Safety Dance music video where do you think?" "Whatever, there's need for jokes." "Ha!(to Shenxai)You alright rookie?" "Yeah" Shenxai answered "just a little messy, a little dirt won't hurt me." Zexion then said stomping his."UNEXPECTEL! I don't tolerate uncleanliness in this castle." "Then i'll take another shower." "Good idea Number XV." Xemnas said "I say we carry on tomorrow." With that said, he left with Said and the others leaving Shenxai with Xigbar." So um...you mind getting to the shower room dude?"Shenxai said,Xigbar only rolled his eye and said:"oh alright." He opened the corridor to the men's shower room. "Perfect," Xigbar said in his head "now I'll play the waiting game."

Shenxai came out of the men's shower room wearing a bathrobe and towel on "his" head, "he" looked around to see if anyone's coming,then locked the door to keep intruders out, but what "he" didn't know was that Xigbar was laying on Shenxai's ceiling above "his" bed, he watched as Shenxai dried "his" green hair,"...what the?"Xigbar quitely thought to himself, he saw that green hair anywhere but brushed that off thinking it was mere coincidence, but his jaw dropped when Shenxai took off "his" rope,showing that "he's" wearing a white strapless chest binder(an article of clothing worn by women to flat out their chest),finding out that "he"-i mean "SHE" was somebody he knew.

"PRINCESS!"Xigbar yelled when he lost concentration and fell on Shenxai's bed, surprising her."XIGBAR!"She yelled covering herself. The two looked at each others eyes in mere surprise and shock. Not only Xigbar discovered that Shenxai was a girl, but he came face-to-face with an old friend from long ago.

THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE, "HE" IS ACTUALLY A "SHE"! Got you all didn't I? Well I'm heading for bed but I'll be back with chapter 5 soon, CHAO!


	5. NeashiShenxai's Bio

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I am sure your becoming quite confused when Shenxai turns out to be a woman and not a man, this Is her bio so you can learn more about her, It will hold you over till the 5th and final chapter is CONTAIN SPOILERS TO THIS FANFIC, SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Enjoy.

**BIO-**

Name:Neash Tamiki/Shenxai

Alias: The Wondering Artist (Title) Shen/Princess (by Xigbar) Neashi/Senpai/Onee-chan (by Sora and friends)

Age:6-7(BBS) 16(KH1/COM) 17(DAYS/KH2/EM)

Sex:Female

Sexual Oritation:Straight

Hair:bright green

Eyes:aruba teal

Height:(Same height as KH2 Riku)

Classification:Human (Formally), Nobody (Currently)

Organization rank:XV(15)

Weapon:Quan Dao/Halberd (Pop Culture)

Element:Art

Limit break: Art attack

**STORY-**

Early life

She was born on the Destiny Islands with Sora and Riku,despite her young age she has developed a talent for drawing pictures, no training needed. She was also raised by her father Hiroshi Tamiki who was a freshman science teacher at highschool, and her mother Prima Tamiki who is a stay at home parent.

Birth by Sleep

At age 6 she met Braig who at the time hasn't met Master Xehanort yet, the two got off on a bad start at first but later became close as days went by. She became sadden when Braig was taking away by a brown hooded figure(Ansem SOD) to Radient Garden. She soon came across her neighbor Sora who later became like a little brother to her, along side Riku they became close, at age 7 she met and became friends with Kairi.

Becoming a Tomboy

She becomes very aware of sexism at age 8, believing that most men only like and treat women kindly because of their looks and not for their personalities, and also believed that women won't get alot of opportunities like men, so she started to dress up like a boy to be part of the big dogs and had enjoyed it ever since.

Kingdom Hearts/Chain of Memories

At age 16, her mother Prima Tamiki was caught cheating on her father Hiroshi Tamiki, Prima left the next day resulting in a divorce leaving Neashi depressed, she was afford to join Sora and his friends on seeing the world but refused trying to support her torn up father, on the night of the storm, the Heartless attacked her home, killing Hiroshi and stealing Neashi's heart.

Due to being strong willed at heart despite her depression she was given a second chance of life by becoming a Nobody reborn in Twilight Town, but the resulting Heartless attack traumatized her, given her amnesia.

358/2 Days/Kingdom Hearts 2

She becomes aware of her existence despite her amnesia, dressing up as a man and drawing pictures, around the early 300's(days,not year) she came across a boy named Roxas who depressed because he,Axel, and Xion had hit a snag in their friendship,she went to cheer him up and the two literally bonded well, and secretly learned that she too was a Nobody herself,Roxas also pin pointed out hat Neashi was really a female, Neashi shocked asked how did he know, he answered:"I had a feeling I knew,as if I've known you for years now." It was obviously due to him being Sora's Nobody.

Sometime later she saw Sora,Donald and Goofy attacking the Nobodies Saïx sent, she doesn't remember as a little brother to her, but she questions why he looks like Roxas, seeing Sora as a threat to the Nobodies, she left, Neashi then started to learn fire magic with the greatest of ease from a local Moogle at downtown. She later attended Twilight Town Highschool as male student.

Empty Melodies

She returned home from school one day and attacked a couple of Heartless that were outside of her apartment building, she was then confronted by a Dusk who told her to follow it. They stopped in front of the old mansion where she met Xemnas who mistook her for a male as well, he offered to take her in as a member of Organization XIII, she accepted changing her name from Neashi to Shenxai, only to quickly realize that she landed herself in "hell".She was greeted by the members who also mistook her for a male, but Larxene started to have suspicions after catching her trying to use the women's shower 's nobody Xigbar eventually caught her in her chest binder in her bedroom, recognizing her a Neashi but felt let down by the fact she can't remember, but brushed it was then discovered that she was a woman by the whole Organization after an affair with Kaze Montague, but got used to swallowing her pride despite her defiance with wearing high heeled boots.

Roxas,who knew who he used to be introduced her to Sora, the two had an awkward silence(Sora being shocked that Shenxai became a member, Shenxai being stunned by the fact that he kills Nobodies.) But the two eventually decided forget about it, Roxas then suggested that he let his friend Naminé help Shenxai restore her memories, Shenxai accepted it, remembering what and who she forgot and lived happily ever after.

**PERSONALITY/INTERESTS**

Personality:

Tomboyish, Artistic, bold and brash, loyal, Gluttonous, wisecracking, sisterly,mentaly cracked(Those are only rumors spoken by the lesser Nobodies due to the Heartless attack), responsible but somewhat lazy.

Heavenly Virtue(s):Humility and Diligence

Deadly Sin(s):Gluttony

Likes/Hobbies:Anime/Manga(a little yaoi *blushes*), Videogames, anything that's sweet and/or meaty(food in general),beaches, art, and music.

Dislikes/ Fears:Being teased, wearing girl clothes, Heartless, spiders, losing her friend, being left behind, homework, and traitors.

**CHARACTER CCONNECTIONS**

Friend(s)/Allies:

Sora,Riku,Kairi,Roxas,Naminé,Xion,Xigbar,Demyx,Maxi,and Zexion

Neutral:

Hiroshi,Xemnas,Xaldin,Luxord,Drix,Luxord,Marluxia,Vexen,Lexeaus,Axel,and the Nobodies

Foe(s)/Enemies:

Saix,Larxene,Prima,Maleficent,Pete,Kaze,and the Heartless.

If you have read and commented on it, then I say you have officially spoiled yourselves rotten, but as long as your interested in OC's then I can't stop you there.

See ya in chapter 5. Bye bye.


	6. The Dual gone wrong

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I am back with the 5th and last chapter of my Fic. Let's see where it takes off ENJOY!

Xigbar had known Shenxai when she was young, back when he was Braig, but it doesn't seem that she remembered their meeting together, he knew that Shenxai has good remembering at a young age, so it's possible that the Heartless attack caused her to have amnesia. He was rubbing his jaw line because Shenxai punched him there after he caught her in a chest binder, "cure." He said, healing his small wound."Sorry about that Xigbar" Shenxai apologized "I was only defending myself from perverts like you." "Me a pervert? As if, you just caught me off guard that's all." "You were surprised, and you called me "Princess" for some reason." "That's your nickname, don't you remember?" "...nope, doesn't ring a bell." "Forget about it... I can't believe you fooled everyone in the Organization by dressing up like a Dude, does Xemnas even know?" "Nada, except Roxas but It's a long story."

Shenxai came out of the closet wearing a man's uniform. "I just hope this charade will continue yo," Shenxai replied "The reason behind dressing up like a guy is because of sexism." "Sexism?"Xigbar questioned, Shenxai continued "Yeah,women don't get a lot of opportunities like you guys and I'm afraid that the dudes will only like me for my looks if I dressed like a woman." "Well you may have a point there Shen, Me I don't care 'bout looks,I just mess around with when I'm in the mood." "At least your that understanding, ANYWAYS you can't tell anyone the truth about my true gender, not a soul in the Organization (holds out hand) promise?" Though Xigbar doesn't take commitments seriously, her being his old friend, he'll let that slide. "I swear on my mother's grave." He said shaking her hand. Just then a knock and a feminine voice was heard "Are you in there Number XV?" "Yeah" Shenxai answered "whose this?" The door open there stood a young girl about age 15."I'm Xion, Number XIV." She had blue eyes and short raven hair.(But she looked alot like Ventus from Xigbar's POV. XD LOL)

"What's up poppet?" Xigbar teased,Xion answered:"I was sent by Xemnas to get Shenxai." "What's the deal?" "Well..." (At the hall of Melodies) "Were continuing again right now?"Shenxai said in disbelief. "I'm sorry Shenxai, but that's not I want, it's what THEY want." Xemnas said pointing at Maleficent and Pete, "Those guys again?" "Yes, apparently she wants to see what your made of after she heard about you." "You got to be kidding me." Pete then trotted his to her and said: "Oh we aren't kidding squirt, we want to see how good you are." "And I suppose you or your lady friend are gonna kiss up to me?" Xemnas face palmed due to Shenxai's rudeness to people who even though they're their rivals, the must still respect them with formalities,(How boring is that?) Xigbar on the other hand laughed his head off before Saïx slapped him with the back of his hand.

"Um, is that anyway to talk around her Excellency?" A voice said coming out of the corridor of darkness, a young man with brown hair that reached to the middle of the back of his neck,Two cow licks on his head, bangs that almost covers his golden eyes and slightly thick eyebrows. He wore a dark gray over coat with rolled up sleeves, two black belts over the coat and short black gloves, underneath was the official Radiant Garden Uniform except the logo is gone, the shirt is red and the pants are black with matching boots."And who are you?" Shenxai asked. "Kaze Montague" he said "I'm sure you heard of me." "Hardly." He stood in front of her, height to height, nose to nose, and eye to eye studying her. "Ha!" He scoffed "he's not worth my time your Excellency, I can handle anyone without getting a scratch." "Hey!" Shenxai exclaimed by embarrassment as Pete laughed. "Oooooh he got ya good." Pete mocked.

Shenxai was angered by this outcome when Xigbar tapped her shoulder saying:"Princess you gonna take that from that punk with an attitude?" "No way!" Shenxai said with pride "Hey Kaze! How about we have a little duel?" Kaze turned his head to the hooded Tomboy and asked :"What?" "You heard me kid. You, me, platform, winner take all." "Oh Number XV,your digging your own grave." "I don't care, I got some dignity that you shouldn't slander." Kaze then walked down to the platform to get ready for the duel when Demyx who recently came back from his mission said:"You crazy man? You don't even have an element for back up!" "True," Shenxai said patting his head. "But I'm not willing to let this Heartless slander my dignity in front of the Superior."

"That's very ballsy of you, especially if it revolves around me." Xemnas said calmly, Shenxai as soon she got to the platform summoned her halberd and twirled it a bit, Kaze raised his hand in the air and summoned his weapon, the Keyblade of Hearts. "What the...?" Xemnas started when Maleficent said:"surprised? Yes I was attacked by that beastly keyblade that my former disciple Riku wielded, but Kaze was very loyal and willing to not betray me with it." "I'm hardly surprise considering that I have no heart to feel surprised." "Indeed. my apprentice, show this hooded fool that your more superior than him, don't fail me!" "Yes your Excellency." Maze said bowing his head.

"Watch yourself child!" Vexen yelled to Shenxai "That Key blade is filled with pure darkness! You be corrupted for sure if he hits you in the heart area!" "STAY OUT OF THIS YOU OLD FOOL!" Maleficent commanded while trapping him in a cage of thorns, Vexen screamed in horror as Marluxia laughed at his situation."It's not funny!" "Your right it isn't" Marluxia said "IT'S HILARIOUS!" "You damn sadist" "Enough!" Xemnas barked at them. "Alright let's have a good clean fight, no hitting below the belt and no name calling, BEGIN!" Snapping his fingers to start the dual. Kaze leaped at Shenxai almost hitting her in the head because she deflected the blade with the pole part of her halberd.

She tripped him by the ankle and tried to stab him only for him to move out-of-the-way quickly and getting her blade stuck to the platform. "Damn it." She cursed to herself, Kaze almost blasted her head off with darkness from his key blade after she ducked. "Stop moving and let me murder you!" He yelled at her. "Come on Shenxai!" Roxas cheered"Don't let him defeat you." Shenxai pulled her halberd out and knocked Kaze's head with the handle part, he kicked her gut causing her to lose her breath and fall on the floor. "Hey!" Demyx pointed out "That's uncalled for!" "Xemnas said "no hitting below the belt" he didn't' say anything about the gut." Kaze corrected Demyx, "that's still just plain rude."

Shenxai coughed as she held her stomach as she struggled to get up and tackled him from behind. "This is what you get!" Shenxai said angrily as she straddled herself on his back, and prepared the wet willy, sticking her right forefinger in his ear,"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" "Now that's just childish right there, right sir?" Saïx said feeling an anime sweat drop on his head, Xemnas replied:"At least they're not name calling each other's brains out." "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Maleficent yelled at Kaze "GET HIM OFF OF YOU AND FINISH HIM OFF!" Kaze broke free of Shenxai's grip and flipped them over, pining her hands above him with one hand as he summoned darkness from the other Hand.

She kneed him in the gut, causing Kaze to shoot darkness from his hand to the ceiling, a Darkside heartless appeared out of the corridor falling towards the two fighters."NEASHI-CHAN!" Xigbar yelled as Shenxai and Kaze's eyes widen at the outcome of their end, then...blacked out..."You knew her years ago?" "Yeah." "How did she responded?" "She doesn't remember anything." "I see, I wish I could pity you, but I really don't like you." "You're a little brat y'know that Zex?" "Mmmmm..." "Cool it guys she's waking up." Shenxai opened her eyes and found herself in the castle's infirmary with Xigbar, Demyx and Zexion, she sat up rubbing her head, she felt a slight chill in the room, realizing that she was wearing bandages on her shoulder and chest area.

In shock, Shenxai covered herself saying: "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" "Jigs up Princess," Xigbar replied "everyone in the Organization knows your a chick." "Right...how did I get here?" Zexion answered:"Well you see..."

_FLASHBACK~_

_WHOOOOOSH! Xion and Roxas had successfully defeated the dark side heartless with greatest of ease,Kaze and Shenxai laid unconscious on the tattered platform, "This isn't over Xemnas," Maleficent said with a sneer at Xemnas "we'll be back, Captain Pete! Grab Kaze, We're leaving." Pete just sighed and threw the sixteen year old, they walked through the corridor of darkness. "Shenxai?" Demyx said poking her face "you alive?" "Of course he's alive, otherwise he'd be fading away." Marluxia said to Demyx. "Hmmm, maybe I can wake him up...DANCE WATER DANCE!" Water landed on Shenxai to no avail. "Well that didn't work." "Stop making a mess you idiot!" Larxene barked at him "Now I'm going to do the laundry again." Larxene then started to undo her coat when Xigbar caught what's happening, "No wait!" But he was too late, Everyone saw everything when Larxene yelled "HA! I KNEW IT! EVERYBODY LOOK,HE'S REALLY A SHE! SHE'S A FRAUD!"_

_END FLASHBACK ~_

"...well that sucks." Shenxai said after Zexion ended his tale "What sucks?" Demyx asked "You totally got everyone with that crossdressing trick, it was genius, you should've seen the look on The Superior's face when he thought he recruited a guy, PRICELESS!" "That's not the point, now I won't part of the big dogs like you guys, I'll be treated like a dude's personal toy!" "No worries babe, I'll make sure those guys can kiss your grits about it." Xigbar said loading his gun. "Xigbar I don't think shooting them is gonna fix what's been done." Zexion said sassily, 'Damn it Zexy can you let me have anything?!" "Um...No, why? 'Cause your an asshole." As the two started to bicker Shenxai just sat in her bed watching them. "It's official Demyx." "What?" "I'm living in an actual hell."

THE END

This chapter was a serious kill to write considering the fact that I ran out of ideas to write, anyways I hope you like what I wrote, leave comments in the comment thingy or fanfic requests, I may or may not write a bio chapter for Kaze Montague, but that will have to wait so...yeah.

ALL THE CHARACTERS AND THE GAME SERIES BELONGED TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS, THE OCS AND STORY BELONGEDS TO ME.


	7. Kaze's Bio

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 Here, just for the heck of it I'm putting Kaze's bio here then I'm calling done on this fic. Enjoy!

**BIO-**

Name:Kaze Montague

Alias:The Heartless Mercenary, The Keybearer of Darkness, Squirt (By Pete), Punk(By Xigbar and Riku), Kid(By Shenxai/Neashi), Bro(By Rilon/Drix)

Age:5-6(BBS), 15(KH1/COM), 16(DAYS/KH2/COM)

Sex:Male

Sexual Oritation:Straight

Hair:Brown

Eyes:Purple(formally) Yellow(Currently)

Height:(Same height as KH2 Riku)

Classification:Human(Formally), Human Vessel(Currently)

Organization rank:None

Weapon:Keyblade

Element:Darkness

Limit break:Shadows Repose

**STORY-**

Early Life

He was born to a family of blacksmiths alongside his older brother Rilon(Later change to Drix)in Radiant Garden. He was rather Very shy and always looked at his brother as a role model of sorts.

Birth by Sleep

During the time where Terra,Ventus, and Aqua are in Radiant Garden, Kaze was separated from his brother during The Unversed attack, he ended up meeting face to face with Master Xehanort in one of the Gardens after he bumped into him. The old man finding him as a worthy vessel for the 13 Darknesses performed the Keyblade inheritance ceremony on Kaze,Giving him the ability to use both the darkness and the Keyblade at the same time giving the boy a piece of his heart, turning his purple eyes yellow. He was later reunited with Rilon after Xehanort left.

A year later, the heartless attack broke out and saw his brother dead at Xehanort/Ansem's feet believing that he killed him(But it was The Heartless that killed him.) Out of sheer rage tried to attack the crazed apprentice with a Keyblade of People's Hearts he summoned but was easily defeated by him, though Xehanort let him live because of Master Xehanort's heart being in them, the boy left to die in the massacre which would be called Hallow Bastion,he vowed revenge saying:"If I ever get to live, I'll have my vengeance on you for what you did to my mummy and daddy, and what you did to Rilon!" He had a small glimpse of a woman holding a staff before he passed out. He woke up inside a dark castle and was greeted by Maleficent, she lied to him saying that is he worked with her, he'll have a chance on taking down the man who killed his brother, he excepted the offer.

Kingdom Hearts/Chain of Memories

Kaze grew into a strong fighter and a frightening mercenary, at some point he met Captain Pete but never welcomed him with open arms, after the islands were destroyed, he met and trained Riku how to fight with a proper weapon but soon became jealous when Maleficent takes Riku under her favor, things only got worse when Riku betrayed Maleficent, he tried to take Riku down as Sora was Murdering his Mistress without knowing,Kaze was easily defeated and soon fell in depression when he found out Sora had Killed Maleficent. He and Pete ran off under his Mistress's will of creating an army of Heartless.

358/2 Days/Kingdom Hearts 2

He and Pete went their separate ways to create an army of Heartless, though he was not seen a lot he did came across a friend of his brother's Lea and fought him with succession, only for Axel to leave with wounds. Soon him and Pete got back together, he was relieved that his Mistress was alive and began to work with her again. During the 1000 Heartless war, he lost control of the Heartless and was presumably killed as mentioned by Xemnas, He laid dying in the ruins of Maleficent's castle before he met a brown hooded man (Ansem SOD/Xehanort's Heartless) who placed him in a coma which lasted for a month.

Empty Melodies

A month later, He woke with good health and no injuries, Pete had thought he was dead but Maleficent knew that he was resting under strange force and asked why,Kaze only replied: "I don't remember anything." A week later, the Heartless went insane again and Kaze started threatening on killing them if they don't stop which they did stop. He then heard tale of a new member of Organization XIII who has the same capabilities as him, he decides to take up the challenge of beating her which quickly turned into an incident that revealed Shenxai's true gender. He was humiliated by the Heartless once they knew that he "fought a girl", later he found out that the 16th member Drix was in fact his long-lost brother Rilon. Relieved yes but also angered that he's in the same Organization that he believed turned Rilon into a Nobody.

**PERSONALITY/INTEREST**

Personality:

(As Child)Shy, Unsociable, Timid, (As Teenager)Sarcastic, Jealous, Charismatic, Rude(Not in the gross way), Somewhat bossy and Tsundere.

Heavenly Virtue(s):Fortitude

Deadly Sin(s):Lust, Envy and Wrath

Likes/Interest(s):Dark fantasy stories ( The Evillious Chronicles count.) Poetry, Ravens, ice cream, berries, starlight skies and mind games.

Dislikes/Fear(s):(As Child)Not being social/Socialphobia, (As Teenager) Losing to foes/rivals, humiliation/fear of humiliation, half-ass work, anchovies, and traitors.

**CHARACTER CONNECTIONS**

Friend(s)/Allies:

Maleficent, Pete, Rilon/Drix, Xion

Neutral:

Master Xehanort, Ansem's Heartless, The Heartless and Disney Villains

Foe(s)/Enemies:

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Disney Heroes, Organization XIII and The Nobodies

This is all I got for now, this fanfic is officially finished. Until next time, CHAO!


End file.
